Unchained Melody
by lirinchan
Summary: Début de la saison 2: Steven est en prison, et ne semble pas presser de partir. Danny quand à lui, est face au manque qu'il ressent loin du capitaine de corvette. Lorsqu'il comprends ces sentiments, il décide de récupérer celui ci auprès de lui. SLASH McDanno donc ! Song fic sur Unchained melody ! :)


Et me voici de retour avec une nouvelle song fic, qui vient également d'un montage McDanno que j'ai fait, que vous pouvez retrouver sur cette adresse: watch?v=XYUgD9pvcFw

Le cover de la célèbre chanson étant l'œuvre de Gregory Deck dont vous pouvez retrouver l'actualité ici: gregorydeckofficiel ( ben quoi un peu de pub, ça fait pas de mal XDD)

Pour ma part, je trouvais que cette chanson allait très bien avec la période du début de la saison 2, où Steven est en prison... la fic se passe donc à ce moment, mais du coté de Danny ! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !^^

Unchained Melody

Danny se leva de son lit à la sonnerie de son réveil, malgré le fait qu'une fois de plus, sa nuit ne fut guère riche en repos. Mais aujourd'hui, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Cette journée ne serait pas inutile, puisqu'elle lui permettrait peut être de faire un pas de plus dans la recherche qu'il menait pour retrouver son homme. Celui duquel il était tombé amoureux.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

Non pas qu'il ignore où ce trouve cet homme. Il était à la prison d'honolulu, en train de purger une peine pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. Tout le monde dis ça hein ? Mais lui n'avait vraiment rien fait. Il était victime d'un complot d'un homme, dénommé Wo Fat. Personne ne l'avait cru, execpté Daniel. Et depuis, il se battait pour sa sortie. Car cet homme lui manquait. Ne plus le voir près de lui, ne plus sentir son odeur, sa peau lorsqu'il se frolait... Cela lui devenait intenable. En un sens, il se battait aussi pour lui.

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine ? _

Il avait même renoncé à sa fille Grace pour lui. Elles étaient revenus à Hawai. La maman n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi ce brusque changement. Que pouvait t'il lui dire ? Que depuis l'arrestation du brun, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments, et encorem moins se voiler la face avec la jeune femme ? Il s'était contenté de dire que son ami n'était pas dans une situation favorable, et qu'il se devait de lui porter secours. Le pire dans cette histoire, était sans doute le comportement du brun. Celui ci avait accepté l'emprisonnement comme légitime, alors qu'il n'avait pas commis de crime. Il n'était pas allé le voir là bas. Il avait trop peur de devenir accro à ses visites, jusqu'à ce que cela en devienne peut être suspect aux yeux du principal interessé. Alors, il s'était rongé d'inquiétude dans son appartement, en cherchant une solution pour faire sortir son boss du trou.

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me_

Et maintenant, après avoir passé plusieurs jours, a mené cette lutte seule, il venait enfin de trouver un allié, en la personne de White, un ami de longue date de Steven. Celui ci ne pouvait pas le faire sortir. Tout du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Mais il était un appui très sécurisant pour le lieutenant. Car après l'abandon par Chin, Kono qui ne pouvait l'aider, et les quelques semaines de solitude passé dans son appartement, il avait plus que besoin de rompre celle ci. C'est également à ce moment là qu'il avait pu se rendre compte qu'en dehors de ses sorties avec le SEAL, sa vie sociale était extrêmement peu fournie. Mais bon, la faute aux enquêtes,il n'avait pas le temps de faire de nouvelle rencontre et de sauver l'île du crime organisé. Ses pensée le ramenant progressivement à la prison, et donc à l'ami qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, il se défendit de pousser plus en avant sa réfléxion. Consultant son réveil, il se leva, voulant se préparer pour aller accueillir Joe.

_Lonely rivers flow_

_To the sea, to the sea_

_to the open arms, of the sea. _

Mais cette homme avait également laisser un sentiment mitigé dans l'esprit du plus petit. Sous prétexte que Steven était son élève, il avait rétorqué au père de famille qu'il n'avait nullement besoin d'aide pour sortir de prénom si il le désirait. Pour le lieutenant, c'était simplement de la lâcheté. Lorsque ces amis ont besoin d'aide, il faut se serrer les coudes, et non les laisser se débrouiller, et ceux même en étant des SEAL super entraîné de la navy !

_Lonely river sight_

_« Wait for me, wait for me »_

_I'll be coming home, wait for me_

Mais cependant l'homme demeurait son seul espoir. Il disposait d'une plus grande influence sur l'île, et surtout sur son ami ! Si il allait le voir tout les deux, peut être pourrait t'il le convaincre de se reprendre... car d'après les nouvelles apporté par Duke lors de sa dernière visite au pénitencier, le brun n'était pas plus que ça déranger du sort qui lui incombait, et s'accommodait même bien de sa nouvelle maison. Loin de lui. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Le chef de l'unité lui ne montrait rien de ses émotions... Pouvait t'il espéré que la distance entre eux lui fasse aussi mal ? Que le manque l'aide à le convaincre lors de leur futur rencontre ?

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time._

Il rejoignit donc le mentor de son collègue à l'aéroport, et le trajet vers la prison se fit dans un silence religieux, dans lequel on entendait les mouches volées. Aucun de deux ne parla des paroles qu'ils prononcerait dans quelques minutes. Au fond, ils allaient au même endroit, mais était ce dans le même but, avec les mêmes objectifs ? De plus en plus, Danny en doutait.

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are your still mine ? _

Le malaise entre les deux hommes avaient atteint son point culminant lorsque la voiture stoppa devant l'établissement où était retenu leur amis. Tout deux descendirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers les salles de visite. Danny décrocha arbitrairement le téléphone et indiqua son insigne au gardien qui le questionna sur la personne qu'il désirait voir :

« Steven McGarrett »

Il n'avait pu empêcher sa voix de trembler et s'attira un regard froid du mentor et ami de Steeve. Lorsque le gardien s'éloigna, celui ci le prit immédiatement a parti :

« Vous devriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenu M. Williams. Sinon, votre discussion avec Steven sera un vrai fiasco et il vous dominera... vous serez complètement perdu.

Danny lui jeta un regard noir et cracha :

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! »

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me. _

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que le brun s'installait auprès de lui. Le père de famille lui jeta un regard, et sentit son cœur chavirer. Que ce soit de sa tenue de prisonnier, qui dessinait parfaitement son corps, et dont les deux premiers boutons était défait, de la barbe de quelques jours qui avait poussé lui donnait un air de bad boy diablement sexy. Et le brun eut le malheur de lui décocher sont maudit sourire. Le blond retint un gémissement et décocha un regard surpris à l'autre. Le regard du brun erra vers le torse de son ami qui ne portait pas de cravate et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclair de désir, qu'il retrouva dans les yeux de son subordonné, et ce dernier sut que la partie était gagnée.

Il avait pourtant laisser son cœur parler comme le lui avait déconseillé White. Mais cette manœuvre lui avait permis de découvrir les sentiments de son collègue. Leur main se posèrent sur la vitre, tentant de se toucher malgré la barrière. Et le père de famille dit :

« Steven, y'a une vieille connaissance à toi qui veux te voir... »

_Si tu savais comme je suis content d'avoir enfin eu le courage de revenir vers toi..._

Fin


End file.
